User talk:Shockstorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Vale Of Avalon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Pinkachu (talk) 17:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I am an Admin on this Wikia, and I was alerted to your activities. Please tell us why you are redirecting these guild pages that you did not create in the first place. If I do not hear back from you right away, I will assume that your activites are disruptive, rollback your edits and will put a temporary ban on your account. Pinkachu (talk) 19:02, June 22, 2014 (UTC) After reviewing your activites further and because you do not have an Authenticated account, I have put a 3 day ban in place and will be removing your edits. Please leave us a note here as to why you feel this ban is unfair and why you were asking guild pages to be removed and/or redirected. Also, the lore pages are not to be redirected as we are using the titles listed in game as official titles. Thank you! Pinkachu (talk) 19:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Seriously? I was busy for a while and couldn't see this anyways. I was just fixing the redirects, as seen here ( ). Honestly, you should have thanked me instead of blocking me for that. You can revert my edits, but you're just shooting yourself in the foot. Anyways, I've had this account since mid-2012, so I don't know what you mean about my account not being authenticated. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :And no, I did not ask for any of them to be deleted. Some deletion notices were placed on those pages by another admin (Celes I think). So harassing me about something like that is completely unnecessary. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:50, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about this. There are some features and procedures of wiki still not completely clear, and have not come up yet for discussion, and may invoke some misunderstanding. This is still a fairly new site in its current incarnation. The double-redirect fixes are appreciated. Just wanted to let you know. :) Celess (talk) 19:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the misunderstanding. I am still not completely clear as to why you made some of the revisions but I will take that up with Celess and make sure that any of our missing policies and procedures become a priority. Thank you for your quick response. Pinkachu (talk) 23:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Basically the double redirects result from people moving the pages and not fixing the links. Raylan can probably explain it better and why it's generally a good thing to fix them. Just one request: would you mind unblocking me with a note in the summary explaining that this was a misunderstanding? I've never been blocked before on any wikis and I'd rather people not think I'm a vandal/troublemaker. I won't edit for a while, though, as I don't want to cause you trouble. I'd just appreciate if someone could clear that up in the block log. Thanks. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC)